HalfBloods at Hogwarts
by MAINEiac5858
Summary: the seven plus Nico go to Hogwarts to protect the golden trio T 'cuz I'm paranoid
1. Pink Hair and Pig Zits

AN

I kind of abandoned this story, but I'm back, and I'm fixing up some of these old chapters. Thanks for all the comments, you guys make my day!  
MAINEiac5858

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Pink Hair and Pig Zits

Percy POV

"Valdez!" I heard Thalia scream. "Get your soon-to-be-crispy ass over here so I can fry you!"

Will he ever learn? I think to myself, leaving cabin 3 to see what Leo had done now.

"I-I-I swear, it was an accident," said Leo, snickering into his hand before bursting out into laughter. Thalia's hair and shoulders were drenched some sort of neon pink goo. She looked at Leo with her notorious "you-are-so-dead" look and said  
with an icily even tone, "You have until I count to three. One… two… You will regret that, Leo Valdez!" The last part was screamed, as Leo had whipped out a camera and taken a picture of the already furious daughter of Zeus. Leo had done some stupid stuff before, but now, I'm convinced that the guy has a death wish.

"Percy! Help!" He screamed

"Sorry dude, you're on your own this time." I laughed. Ever since the hunters of Artemis had come to visit Camp Half Blood, I've had to save Leo twice. This is their second day here.

"Wait, how do you know it was Leo?" asked Annabeth, my beautiful, smart, sometimes scary girlfriend. Annabeth's  
stormy grey eyes flickered with humor as she watched the small latino boy dodge an angry Thalia's lightning bolts and silver arrows. "He was standing outside my cabin with some weird contraption, giggling like an Aphrodite camper!" Jason commented offhandedly. He was visiting on official Pontifex Maximus temple business. "I resent that!" shouted Piper from across the newly gathered crowd.

"Whatever, now, where is he?" Thalia said, stalking up to the group of demigods. Leo had disappeared, probably to bunker 9, but nobody was going to tell Thalia that.

"Calm down,Thalia," Chiron said, his hooves scuffing the dirt. "I need you, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper and Leo at the Big House in a few minutes."

"Um, Chiron, I don't think that putting Leo and Thalia in the same room is a great idea." I commented. Chiron looked at me confusedly, but then he saw Thalia's new hair color and sighed.

"Again?" he asked, sounding tired and annoyed by Leo's constant games.

"I'm afraid so" I replied.

"Very well, be there in an hour." Chiron said.

"But what about my hair?" Thalia demanded.

"Have Percy rinse it out,"

"Really? Is that all I am to you? A hair stylist? Come on, I mean, you save the world twice and you get put on hair duty?" I complained sarcastically "Have an Aphrodite camper do it," I didn't care, but I was desperate to try to lighten the mood.

Thalia POV

An hour later, we all made our way to the Big House. I had managed to get all of the pink dye out of my hair, but thanks to Kelp Head, it was sopping wet. I was so going to kill Valdez later, but Chiron demanded we be civil, and promised that I could go back to being furious later.

I sat with Annabeth and Piper and we talked for a while but I tuned them out a soon as they started talking about men. The names Percy and Jason were said about every five seconds. Sick, I thought to myself, just plain sick. Soon Percy, Nico, and Leo (a.k.a. Target Practice) walked in, followed by Frank, Hazel, and Jason.

"I thought you guys were at camp Jupiter!" I exclaimed to Frank and Hazel.

"We were. But then Chiron called us here for some 'super important' quest,"

Percy POV

"Another quest? No. Not happening. Good-bye."  
i was done with questing. I had plans. I was going to college in New Rome, with Wise Girl. "Please Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking up at me with soft eyes. At that point, I knew Any attempt at denying her was pointless, so I sat back down.

Chiron continued, "You will be visiting a school called Hogwarts-" at this, everyone was laughing, even Nico, the most emo kid you'll ever meet, cracked a smile. And Leo? He was rolling around on the floor (after falling off his chair) shouting "Pig zits! Pig zits!" once we calmed down, Chiron started again.

"You will be going per request of my old friend who is headmaster there. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry,"

"Wait, witches and wizards? Like, Circe?" Jason asked,looking less than pleased at the possibility of meeting the sorceress again.

"Not exactly. The witches and wizards at Hogwarts are merely mortals blessed by Hecate, they can do simple spells, but they need to channel their magic through wands. They don't have as much magic as a direct descendent of Hecate, but they are highly advanced, and even have their own governments and schools" supplied Annabeth

"Yes, now, years ago, a wizard named Tom Riddle rose to power. Tom was ruthless, and would stop at nothing to wipe out the mortals, and gain control of the wizarding world. A prophecy was made saying that this one particular boy could be the Dark Lord's undoing. When the Dark Lord tried to kill this boy, the spell backfired, wounding Tom and leaving the boy with nothing but a scar. Recently, this wizard has re-risen to power. Your mission will be to go to Hogwarts,and protect this boy. His name, Harry Potter."

"I've heard of him!" Hazel exclaims. He's the "boy who lived", the only one to ever survive the killing curse!" At this, Nico looked uneasy.  
"Killing curse?" He asked softly. Apparently, Chiron didn't hear.

"As I was saying, you will need to protect Harry. You will go undercover as witches and wizards transferring from Olympus Academy of Magic in America. And try not to get discovered, if you do, you must reveal yourselves as demigods to the whole school, and expose the gods. It is not a horrible idea, but the gods wish to keep themselves concealed from the wizarding world for as long as possible, understood?" Chiron's question was met with nods of agreement and a few mumbled "understood"s. "Good. Only the headmaster knows about you being demigods, because he himself is a legacy of Athena and Hecate, a powerful man. Any questions?

"Yeah, how will we blend in with witches and wizards if we can't do magic?" I asked,  
"and why am I involved? What about my hunters?"

"Hecate has agreed to bless you all with magic for the time being," explained Chiron "as for the hunters, they can set up camp in the forest on school grounds. Now, go back to your cabins and pack. You will be staying with the Weasley family in England and your flight leaves early tomorrow. You will all need some rest."

I did a double take.

"F-f-flight?" I stuttered.


	2. Air Planes and American Exchange

**AN**

**Yay! Second chapter! Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and to:**

** Crackers414**

**Lucina Lutia**

**ThaliaKane**

**kitten0612**

**writergirl99 **

**and to my friend Halle for helping me with some errors! it means so much to me that you spend your precious time on come crazy girl that just rambles on all the time. May contain MoA spoilers! Review!**

**-OpalMAINEiac5858**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

Air Planes and American Exchange

Annabeth POV

It took both Jason and I pulling and Piper charmspeaking to get Percy on the plane. He was not happy. At all. The whole ride to England was spent praying for forgiveness from Zeus even if mortals were staring (and trust me, they were staring).

Once we got off I spotted a man with flaming red hair and a sign that read,

saJon rceGa

ahiaTl cGera

reyPc anocsJk

zHale qesvLeue

cioN id nlAeog

iePrp lcnenaM

bnataAhne sChea

oLe dzevLa

nakFr gZnah

"That's them". I heard Thalia say.

"How do you know?" Percy challenged.

"Because it says so in Greek under the English Kelp head," Thalia replied. And sure enough, below the English it read

Jason Grace

Thaila Grace

Percy Jackson

Hazel Levesque

Nico di Angelo

Piper Mclean

Annabeth Chase

Leo Valdez

Frank Zhang

In ancient Greek.

"Oh," said Percy dumbly

After we all introduced ourselves (leaving out the fact that they were demigods, of course) to Mr. Weasley, who insisted on being called Arthur, we headed to the Leaky Cauldron, where we were to stay for a while. Percy, who bore the curse of Achilles, and who didn't sleep on the plane, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The other demigods talked for a while, but soon fell asleep.

Percy POV

I woke up to the promise of blue pancakes, which, to my disappointment, was a lie. Apparently, everyone had been shouting at me to get up for the last ten minutes until Annabeth came and whispered

"I am going to eat all of the blue pancakes if you don't wake up," in my ear. Stupid smart, cruel, girlfriend.

Annabeth POV

Percy wouldn't wake up for the others so I decided to help. I told him that I was going to eat all of the blue pancakes and suddenly, he sat bolt upright. Thalia face-palmed and murmured,

"Breakfast! Why didn't I think of that!"

Harry POV

Today we will meet the new American exchange students. Dumbledore said that they were all extremely powerful, some even more so than him, and that they were all extensively trained in physical combat. Their names were Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Leo, and Thalia. When I first saw them I was in awe. They were all tanned except for one, but he made pale work. They were also fit and each one had an aura of power around them. They all smiled, but you could tell from their eyes, they have seen more than anyone deserved to see, especially the two in front.

The boy looked about seventeen or eighteen, and he was tall, with windswept black hair, and sea green eyes that never stopped moving. They looked happy enough, but you could tell that there was something buried beneath. Fear? Or maybe anger. Scars covered his body, up his arms, on his face, and even on his neck. Harry shivered. He didn't want to find out what made those. You could tell he was the leader.

The girl holding his hand, I assume she was his girlfriend, looked about the same age as him. She had curly blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. I somehow knew that she saw everything with those eyes. She had almost as many scars as the first boy, and her eyes also held a hint of some not-so-great emotion. She looked smart, probably the brains of the group. This will certainly be an interesting year

Annabeth POV

When we met Harry, I could immediately tell that he didn't know what to think of the demigods. He studied us like someone would an interesting portrait. He didn't know what to think of us. We didn't know what to make of him either.

He was skinny, and weak looking, almost like he hadn't eaten in forever, with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He had a weird lightning shaped scar on his forehead, almost like he was cursed by Zeus. He had pale skin and his posture told me that he didn't think of himself as the hero Chiron made him out to be. This will be an interesting quest


	3. Demigods in Diagon Alley

**AN**

**Thanks to everyone who will listen to me because you all are awesome! Seriously. I didn't expect people to even bother to with this story and the fact that some of you actually read it and reviewed is amazing. So again. Thank you, all of you! May contain MoA spoilers.**

**ThaliaKane, there is no such thing as too much Percy Jackson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter **

Demigods in Diagon Alley

Ron POV

I, honestly, wasn't impressed. These teenagers didn't look powerful to me. They were all tall and athletic looking, but more powerful than Dumbledore? No way. As they got closer, I could see them better through the window (Hermione dragged me with her to book shopping).

They were all very attractive. The two figures in front were holding hands. One was a tall, tanned, boy. 7th year by the looks of it. He was lean, but not skinny like Harry. He had quite a few scars, and his sea green eyes darted around restlessly underneath black hair. The girl holding his hand also looked strong. Intelligence flashed in her sharp grey eyes as long, blond, curls bounced behind her in a ponytail.

Behind them were two other couples, one consisted of a bulky Chinese guy with a soft round face, holding the hand of a girl with dark skin, cinnamon hair, and honey colored eyes. Next to the second couple was a blond guy with striking blue eyes who, like the rest of the group, looked really strong. He had his arm around a pretty, and I mean really pretty, Native American girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that almost changed color.

Such very, very, pretty eyes,

"Ow!"I exclaimed as Hermione hit me on the head with a particularly large book.

"Don't stare, it's rude! Honestly, Ronald! If only your mother were here…" I glared at her, tuned her out, and continued to look at the new students. The last three of the group were two boys and one girl. The girl had a silver tiara over spiky black hair. She had blue eyes almost identical to those of the blonde boy. She kept shooting disgusted glares at every male on the street, and her face told me that she would rather be almost anywhere else right now.

The first boy was Latino and he wore a weird tool belt and an impish grin. I had a feeling that this boy shouldn't be trusted with anything harder or sharper than a pillow. The last boy had black hair, black eyes, black clothes and an overall creepy look. He was, unlike the others, deathly pale and looked exhausted. I have to admit, he scared me a little.

Hermione POV

I was about to ask Ron if he thinks I should get the 6th year books along with the 5th year books. He wasn't listening so I hit him on the head with a potions book and said,

"Don't stare, it's rude! Honestly, Ronald! If only your mother were here, what she would say! 'Close your mouth Ronald, sit up Ronald, don't look at me like that Ronald'" I stopped there because he wasn't listening.

"You are aware that when you make those kind of eyes at someone through a window that they can't see _you _through, it is often called _stalking,_" that woke him up.

"Huh?" he muttered intelligently. "I didn't catch that." I looked at him, my eyes saying

_You are so utterly hopeless, Ronald._

He looked blankly at me before he realized that a verbal response was expected.

"You look at me like you think that I heard you,"

"I … Well… You …" I sighed. "I have _no _words for you Ronald. _None_."

"Let's go meet the new gir- uh, kids, let's go meet the new kids!" he suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"She's taken, Ronald," I told him before his face went pink with embarrassment.

Leo POV

Percy on the plane was hysterical. He almost broke the armrests off because he was so scared. His face was white as a sheet.

Now that we were in the alley, I could see hundreds of people walking around in bathrobes, and waving around sticks. I saw some more shops that held thousands of books, and others that had owls, cats, and, wait, is that… a _toad_?

I also saw some creepy redhead staring at Piper. I was going to tell Jason, but I decided to let him figure it out on his own. Poor guy won't know what hit him when Jason does find out.

After we introduced ourselves to the guy named Harry who we were "protecting", Mr. Creepy (the redhead) came out with a girl with bushy hair, and told us that his name was Ron. He, Hermione, and Harry were the "Golden Trio". In a way, they reminded me of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover

_Leader: Harry, Percy_

_Brain: Hermione, Annabeth_

_(Loyal but not to terribly smart)Friend: Ron, Grover_

Harry POV

When I saw Ron staring at the Piper girl, I knew we would have trouble. He was oblivious to the fact that she was already in a relationship. I knew that Jason could easily beat up Ron, and I was scared for my friend. Ron had a temper to match his hair, and I knew that if he picked a fight with the wrong guy, he could be hurt. Badly.

"Everyone, this is Ron and Hermione. They are my closest friends."

"Hey. I'm Percy. This is Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, and Thalia.

"Hi Piper." Ron said with a dreamy expression

"Uh… hi?" Piper replied, moving closer to Jason.

"Hello, Ron," Jason said coldly, wrapping his arm tighter around Piper. Ron gulped, realizing that he had no chance with Piper. Jason smiled in satisfaction as Ron figured out that Piper was taken, and then proceeded to kiss Piper's head, to further cement the message. He then looked at Annabeth, only to find her busy swallowing Percy's face whole. He then looked to Hazel, only to have Frank glare at him. He then gave up, because Thalia looked like she might rip someone's head off of their shoulders at any minute, and Ron was terrified of her.

Ron POV

Taken. All taken. Three beautiful American girls and they are all taken. Stupid American guys. And, Hermione is mad at me for Merlin knows what. Will anything go my way today? With my luck, Gred and Forge will slip me an acid pop by noon.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, breaking me out of my self-pity party.

"Wha?" I responded dumbly. She sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing, Ronald. Nothing."

Percy POV

After we met Ron and Hermione, we split up. Harry, Ron, and I went for ice cream, while Frank and Hazel got fitted for robes, and Annabeth and Hermione went book shopping. Thalia and Piper went to the pet shop, and Jason, Leo, and Nico went off on their own. We would all meet up in an hour to show off all of our new treasures.


	4. Tough Talks and Train Rides

**AN**

**Hi! Also, thank you to**

**Lav da mermaid**

**Hi**

**Neverendingbookz**

**Guest**

**percabeth1322**

**lovepercy76324 (yes, the Hogwarts ghosts will be ****_terrified_**** of Nico) **

**for reviewing! **

**Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. People were being idiots, and I had some major Writer's Block. May contain HoH spoilers! Solangelo! ****Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

* * *

Tough Talks and Train Rides

Nico POV

Today, we leave for Hogwarts. I don't know how long the train ride will be, but Leo found a candy store in Diagon Alley, and Leo + sugar+ train = boom. I don't want to think about what would happen if Tyson hadn't been there to restrain him. Nobody else could get close to him because they would be baked in an instant. Percy almost drained the canoe lake dousing so many fires.

As we approached the station, I saw platform nine, and platform ten, but no nine and three quarters.

"Um, I know that I'm not always very smart, but there is no platform inbetween nine and ten," stated Percy.

"Watch," chorused the twins.

"Oh, gods help us all," came a reply from Annabeth.

"Gods?" questioned Ron. Hermione slapped him and whispered something in his ear. Probably along the lines of, "Really, Ronald, don't question their religion. They probably find it odd that we say, 'oh, god,'"

"It's still weird," mumbled Ron. Hermione looked horrified. She apologized at least six times before Percy told her that it was fine and not to worry about it.

I watched as both twins raced head first at the barrier, waiting for them to fall to the ground, but they disappeared, going through the barrier like it was made of air.

After all of the wizards went through the barrier, we followed. While Leo marveled at the size of the bright red steam engine, I stowed my trunk and found an empty compartment. As I sat down, I found myself thinking about Will. His bright smiles, his amazing eyes,

"Stop it Nico, you are on a quest!" I said to myself, but apparently I said it out loud because as the demigods and wizards filed in, I got some funny looks. Ron still looked annoyed about being yelled at by Hermione but Harry and Hermione looked at me with confusion while the demigods shot me sympathetic glances. All except Leo.

"He's probably thinking about his boyfriend." Leo teased.

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked, confusion written all over his face.

* * *

Percy POV

Curse the fates. Now we had to explain that Nico is gay to Ron. This will not end well. I shot Leo a glare worthy of Hades and began.

"Yes Ron, Nico has a boyfriend. His name is Will Solace and he is back in America," Ron was still processing that. He couldn't quite wrap his tiny little brain around it. I guess he grew up with such a strong vision of black and white, he couldn't quite accept gray. Nico looked horrified. He also looked furious. I was very afraid that Ron might be exploring the underworld soon. The rest of the train ride passed like this:

Leo says something stupid

We all try to explain it to Ron

He mumbles about us being crazy

Hermione slaps him then scolds him

Repeat

When we went to put on our robes, I was worried. I hadn't ever worn anything like it other than a toga, and I had some issues with that. Luckily, I got it right and soon it was time to get off the train.

When we got off the train, we saw this giant man calling, "Firs' years an' new students, firs' years an' new students'" my hand immediately dropped to my pocket where Riptide sat. Annabeth reached for her hip where Hazel had "misted" her new dagger to look like a blue plastic hairbrush.

"Relax, guys, that's only Hagrid. The keeper of keys at Hogwarts. He also teaches care of magical creatures."

"Ok," I said but I still didn't put away my pen. We started towards small boats that would take us to the castle. I wanted to speed us up, but Annabeth shot me a look that said _"try-anything-funny-and-I-will-have-your-head-on-a-platter,"_ so I didn't.

When we got to the castle, we were led to a hall where we were to wait to be "sorted".

All of the eleven year olds had their names called, and we could hear the voice of some old man telling the students about the exchange program with America. He also said "These students are very powerful, and it is in your best interest to stay on their good sides. They not only have great magic ability, but are trained in physical fighting, and they all carry weapons concealed on their person. Let's begin, shall we!" and with that, the woman that led us through the castle started calling our names.

"Chase, Annabeth,"

She placed a ratty old hat on her head, and the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" I was surprised at first, but then I shrugged. I had seen weirder things in my life then a talking hat.

The table decorated with red and gold banners cheered. After Annabeth came Nico. At the sound of his name, all the ghosts turned around to see if the Ghost King was really there. They bowed at the sight of the small son of Hades, and begged for forgiveness. Nico looked furious, and ranted about the paperwork that they had caused his father. The ghosts all looked like they might cry. Nico was put in Gryffindor after the hat started begging to be removed from his head.

Jason was sorted in record time. Thalia was sorted fast, but not as fast as Jason. they both went to the red and gold house. I was next.

"Jackson, Perseus,"


	5. Sorting and Suspicion

**AN**

**I know! I know! I am a terrible person. I am so sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. I will TRY to post at least once a week. Just finished BOO! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! No words! Ohmigods! Thank you to all my reviewers! You make my day! May contain BOO spoilers! Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

* * *

Sorting and Suspicion

* * *

_Jason was sorted in record time. Thalia was sorted fast, but not as fast as Jason. They both went to the red and gold house. I was next._

_"__Jackson, Perseus,"_

* * *

Percy POV

Here we go, I thought to myself as I approached the stool. The hat was placed on my head, and it spoke in my mind.

"Another demigod, this is getting boring," it complained. I was surprised at first, but got over it quickly. It was similar to when a horse or sea creature speaks to me.

"Yeah. I bet it is. Don't you go insane not doing anything," I replied.

"So, let's have a look shall we!" it cried. "Brave, loyal, oh, not too bright, though. Well, that rules out Ravenclaw,"

"Hey" I protested. A may not be a child of Athena, but I was smart. Kinda. Sorta.

"We'll just have to look through those memories to be certain,"

"No, no, no, you don't need to do tha-" I was cut off. Images of Luke, Tartarus, the explosion that took Leo, it all came back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the hat screamed. NOOOOOOOOOO! GRYFFINDOR! SLYTHERIN! HUFFELPUFF! RAVENCLAW! I DON'T CARE! GET ME OFF HIM!"

I wondered why it hadn't reacted this way to Annabeth or Nico, but then I realized that they probably were easier to sort. I don't know a braver group of people. My fatal flaw is loyalty, so I had conflicting house opportunities. I blushed and went to sit with Annabeth, Thalia, and the rest of the quest members.

When I sat down people stared at me. I saw the kid we were protecting whisper something to bushy. She gasped, and stared at me where my SPQR mark was. I rolled my sleeve back down. No need for her to get suspicious about that too. I knew that she didn't trust me, or the others.

Harry POV

I was surprised, to say the least, when the hat screamed about Perseus. What kind of name is that, anyway? Why did the hat scream? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that He saw me staring.

I saw a black mark on his arm and whispered to Hermione to look. She gasped at the sight of the tattoo. You couldn't see the whole thing, but after the return of Voldemort, it wasn't hard to figure out that Percy was a deatheater.

Hermione POV

I was surprised that Percy was with the dark lord. He seemed so, laid back. I told harry that maybe it was just a regular tattoo, but he wouldn't listen. He was bent on confronting Percy. Ron was too busy stuffing his facehole to notice anything. I sighed, this will be a long term, I thought to myself. And with that, I proceeded to enjoy the feast.

Annabeth POV

I was worried by the fact that Harry and Hermione were staring at Percy's SPQR mark. I had read on the train that Voldemort branded his followers with a black mark. Crap, Harry and Hermione must think that Percy is a follower of the dark lord.

Just as I was about to clear this up, the headmaster stood up. He said some things about a forest, and then dismissed the students. He told us to stay behind and then led us to a painting of a young girl tending a fire **(AN/ guess who!)** and said

"**θεοί του Ολύμπου**" (gods of Olympus) and the painting swung open to reveal a large room with overstuffed recliners, armchairs, and couches. There were several different doors leading into different rooms. One was black and had a silver arrow, another was sea green and had a bronze trident, and one was black with a skull on it, and so on.

"Enjoy!" Dumbledore said with an annoying twinkle in his eye. He left us alone after that.

"Well, I'm exhausted," Frank said.

"Me too, Chinese Canadian Baby Man," Leo exclaimed. Frank frowned, but then sighed and shook his head and went through the red door with the boar on it.

Everyone went to bed, and only Percy and Annabeth remained. Both too nervous about Tartarus nightmares too sleep. They eventually came on a silent decision to stay in Percy's room, and they too came upon a dreamless, albeit uneasy sleep.

Harry POV

I knew that I had to confront Percy at some point. But when? Their group was inseparable. I would need help. Maybe I could follow them with my cloak. They were all in Gryffindor, but none of them slept in the dorms in the tower. What had Dumbledore said about them being powerful, and not to get on their bad sides? I remember the creepy, dark, dead-looking kid getting rid of Malfoy on the train with one look. That earned him major points in Ron's book. Still, those new students were not to be trusted.

Hermione POV

It has been three weeks since the start of term, and the new students had shown great power so far. Percy flooded the charms classroom with an _Aguamaeti._ And Jason excelled at Quidditch.

Harry's lost it. He is determined to prove that Percy is a deatheater. He needs to relax. Ron tells me that he isn't getting much sleep, because he is worried about the upcoming war. I apologized to the Americans for his behavior. He was cold and rude and glared at them often. Even if the rest of the group did nothing wrong, they were guilty by association.

They told me that it was fine and that they didn't mind, but it was still embarrassing when the students started eyeing me and Ron as if we were about to make a rude comment or start glaring at them. I knew that I had to make Harry see that nothing was wrong. Easier said than done.

* * *

**AN**

**Short chapter, I know. This one goes to all my reviewers. Yay! Almost springtime! We need to get rid of all this snow, am I right, New Englanders? Until next time!**


End file.
